my Story
by don't need no parabatai
Summary: My name is Jace, this is my story. It's a story about love, friendship and family, and mostly about my wife. This is how I met her, and this is how we fell in love. slightly OOC. AU/AH. Lemons (in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. the characters are Cassandra clare's, that's not my name. I only own this storyline.**

**It's high school setting, everyone is human.**

**Chapter 1**

_This is my story:_

My phone rang, waking me up.

_Again. _

Great, Kaelie was calling me.

_Again._

And I was also hungry.

_Again._

I glanced at my alarm clock. twelve o' clock. There might still be a Burger King open. _Well, I hoped there was I mean I was hungry. I didn't know why I didn't just go downstairs okay. I just wanted a burger I guess. But yeah this was important, you'll find out why._

I jumped into sweatpants and a black hoodie and got in my car, on my way to the nearest Burger King. The lights were still on so I walked in. A red headed girl stood with her back toward me. "I'm sorry, we are closed." she said. _This is where it gets important, see, the important thing about that night is that I met _her_._

She turned around, I couldn't see her face well because she was aggressively typing on her phone. Her phone made a beeping sound and she laughed. Her laugh was mesmerizing, so melodic. I cleared my throat and she looked up. Her smile disappearing. She was so beautiful, so beautiful. She said something, but I couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you?" I said, she just glared at me. "Pay attention, god, I already said that we're closed Goldie, what are you still doing here?"

Oh, feisty. I liked feisty. _She's still feisty, and oh how it turns me on._

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, it's just that I'm h-hungry." Great, she made me fucking stutter okay. A girl without boobs made _the _Jace Herondale stutter. _Yeah I know I used to be an ass, don't mind me._

"Jesus Blondie, I didn't think you were the stuttering type. It doesn't suit you." Well thanks for pointing it out okay. "I just wanted a burger, by the way, are you a natural ginger?" _Okay, now that I look back, I shouldn't have made the natural ginger comment._

"Jesus, I already told you, we are closed. Well, they _do_ say blondes are dumb. And my hair color none of your concern." she snapped. And she kept glaring at me. It was so fucking sexy.

"_Oh, _you're one feisty little girl, I wonder how you would be in bed?" I remarked. Her face turned into a frown of disgust. Well now I know how she feels about me.

"As if I would ever want to have sex with you Blondie." I gotta admit, that kinda hurt my ego. "Oh, and please leave now." and so I went into the night. Without my burger, but with arousal, because who wouldn't get hot and bothered because of that sexy redhead?

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I felt tired, obviously because I'd went out late last night to get a burger – which I didn't get. I remembered the hot redhead though, and I wanted to know her name. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of the redhead and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and pulled on jeans and a black v neck. As I walked down the stairs I could smell bacon.

"Hey Jace," Izzy – my adoptive sister, said as I walked into the kitchen, she had a malicious smirk on her face, and it made me wonder what she would do now. I loved Izzy but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass. "Where did you go last night, Jacey?" She asked, batting her eyelashes innocently at me, and using the nickname that Kaelie – my, now ex, girlfriend/fuckbuddy – always uses. _Fucking annoying._

"Did you leave the house late last night again, Jace?" Maryse – my adoptive mother, asked me in a stern voice. Fucking Isabelle. Why did she have to mention me leaving with mom in the same room, oh, that's right. _Because she's fucking evil._

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that." I remarked sarcastically. "Jace!" she yelled, "Don't talk to me with such disrespect. If I ever catch you leaving the house again last night y-"

"Izzy!" Alec – my adoptive brother – exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. Thank god, saved by Alec. "What are you wearing? You are not going to leave the house like that, go change!" I laughed, before glancing over at Izzy, looking at what she was wearing, I hadn't noticed before.

She wore a short, short, short, _short_, tight, tight, _very _tight black skirt with a low-cut, red V-neck tank top that showed a big amount of cleavage. her black hair was in a tight ponytail and she had a big black belt around her waist accentuating her curves and had combined the outfit with red 6 inch heels. I personally found that I could see a little to much of her but yeah, that's my opinion. I don't think any brother would enjoy seeing his sister barely covered up.

"Alec?!" she exclaimed, "it's called fashion! ever heard of-" "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! Go change. Now." ah, that's Robert Lightwood for you, my adoptive father. No one – including me – had n oticed that he'd walked into the kitchen, but apparently he had. _And he didn't approve of Isabelle's outfit._

Izzy got up and stomped up the stairs, probably off changing. I grabbed an apple and took a bite, gotta eat something.

"Well, Maryse, I'm just gonna go outside, play some guitar." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask any further questions. I usually went outside to play guitar, not wanting anyone to hear me play, and stayed out all day.

"Jace?" too bad. "Yeah?" I replied, "Be back at 5, we have friends over, I want them to meet all of my children, not just 3 of them, okay?" Maryse stated.

She probably said that just to make me feel at home but yeah, that wasn't just going to happen. I'd been there for 7 years now and still didn't always feel at home. I went upstairs, got my guitar and went to the backyard, hoping to be alone.

I started strumming the guitar and singing with it. I lost myself completely in the music and it felt good, oh so good. _I can still do that now, with Clary sitting next to me, asking me to play for her when she can't sleep, I'll get completely lost in the music._

"Jace?" a familiar voice woke me from my music. I turned around, "What's up Alec?" Alec approached me and sat down next to me.

"Do you ever, uh, just, have a feeling and don't know what to do with it?" that's Alec for you, he's quiet, and kind of awkward, but he is my brother and best friend. "Of course I have that, I think everyone does." I said, trying to reassure him. He frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

_I didn't expect what happened next, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but yeah, here goes nothing. _"It's just, uh, just," "What is it Alec?" and then, suddenly, he smashed his lips against mine. Caught of guard I started moving my lips against his, just for a few seconds, then I pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

"What was _that_?" I asked him, amazed, surprised. "It's just, I'm sorry." he got up, I did too. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his wrist.

"Alec, nothing's wrong, we're okay. I love you, bro. Just not how you want me to love you, I love you as a brother, you're my brother, you're my best friend. And there's another thing you are." He laughed, I grinned, happy to see him happy again, "what's that?" he asked. "You're one amazing kisser."

At that we both laughed, it felt good to laugh with Alec, just the two of us, best friends since we were 10. _Best friends, still_. "We should go inside, mom said we have visitors." and then we went. Back inside I mean.

As we walked in I saw a familiar redhead sitting on our couch. "Hi!" I said, happily. She turned around, her smile turned into a scowl. "You." she said accusingly. "Me," I said, flashing her an irrestistible – if I say so myself – grin. "Also known as greek god, strawberry shortcake." I stated, confidently. I could see her face better in this light, her emerald colored eyes were shimmering beautifully in the light that shone trough the windows. "In what dictionary are you described as a god? Because in my dictionary, you're an asshole.

**And that's it for today. woooh, new Clace fic. This is kind of different for me because I've only ever written Ezria from Pretty Little Liars and Leddie from Hollywood Heights. Oh and by the way, does anyone know when Supernatural will be back with season 10?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing and am therefore very sorry.**

**Chapter 2**

_Dinner that one day, was also important. Okay, I don't know why I keep telling you things are important because obviously this whole story is important, otherwise I wouldn't be telling it to you._

That day, I learned that the hot redheaded girl was named Clary. I also learned that Clary had a mom, a dad and also a brother. A fucking overprotective brother, He didn't seem to like me much, well, the feeling wasn't unrequited. It was hard to fuck girls with overprotective brothers you see, and I wanted to fuck Clary very _bad. _Her brother's name was Jonathan and he was 17, just like me, while Clary was 16, just like Izzy. I also learned that Clary's family had moved here over the summer and that she would be going to school with me and my siblings in 1,5 month. She would start of in junior year while Jonathan and I would be starting senior year.

Dinner was quite a bit awkward in the beginning but Jocelyn – Clary's mom – started to loosen up and talked and laughed with Maryse as if they were old friends. After a while Max started talking to Clary and they both were engrossed in a conversation about X Men. You see, fortunately, Clary was sitting next to me, so I discreetly slipped my hand under the table. I placed it on her thigh. She shivered. I slowly moved my hand up and glanced at her face. She was biting her lip, and oh it was such a turn on. I felt myself harden. I just needed to move my hand up a little bit more, _just a little bit._ She shivered again, and let out a whimper, it was almost soundless. I was the only one sitting close enough to hear it.

"Clary, are you cold?" _fucking Izzy. _"No, it's okay Isabelle." she said softly. A blush warmed her freckled cheeks. "Clary, come on. You just shivered, you can borrow something of mine, I don't care." _Izzy was so fucking clueless._

As Clary walked out of the room she turned around and shot a glare at me. I chuckled, but didn't expect what she said next. "Bring it Blondie."

_And oh, how I would bring it._

* * *

"Jace!" Izzy yelled from downstairs, "Wake up! We're going to the beach today, with the Morgensterns!"

_Score! _I got to see Clary in a bikini. There was only one bad thing about it: Jonathan.

Of course Jonathan wouldn't let me near his bikini-clad sister that day. I mean he knows guys like me, and he probably also knows his sister is hot. Although he wouldn't admit it.

When we arrived at the beach the Morgensterns were already there. We walked towards Clary's parents and greeted them. I was already wearing my swim trunks so I didn't need to change. I glanced around, searching for Clary, but couldn't find her.

Jocelyn probably noticed, because she said "The kids are already swimming, they'll be out soon." at which I nodded.

I saw Alec glancing around, his gaze stopped at an Asian guy in black swim trunks. Alec had an appreciative look on his face, I chuckled to myself.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" I said, and Alec blushed. "Well, there's only one way to do something about that." I stated as I walked up to the Asian guy. As I walked away I heard Alec hiss "Jace!" at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked the guy. "You already are, aren't you?" the guy replied smugly. "Well I was just wondering if-" "You're not my type Barbie." he cut me off. "You see," he pointed at Alec, "That's my type, black hair and blue eyes." I chuckled, "Well mate, that's my friend Alec, and he thinks you're hot." the Asian guy laughed, closing his eyes. As he closed his eyes I could see the black glittery eyeliner, and smiled. I don't know, it seemed as if this guy would be good for Alec.

I offered him my hand. "Jace." I simply said, he took it and shook it, "Magnus." he answered.

* * *

When I got back to my family with Magnus, Alec started blushing furiously, he shifted uncomfortably. I let out a small laugh as Magnus winked at him.

"Hey Blondie," I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around and there she stood, in all her glory and _one _small bikini. It was turquoise, the top was probably push up, because there was a good amount of cleavage to look at. The bottom was really small, and by small I mean _small._ And god, she looked so sexy. I felt myself harden at the sight of her and approached her. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her with me towards the ocean, hoping that nobody had seen _me_.

Once we reached the water, I was still holding her hand and we jumped into it together. We swam until the water reached my waist, and her breasts. She leaned close to me. She lifted her soft hands to my chest and started to trail them down to the hem of my swim trunks. I hitched my breath.

"I see you're getting a little excited." she whispered in my ear, softly biting my earlobe. Her hands slipped into my swim trunks and she grabbed my member. I groaned, she was only making me more aroused. She scraped her nails along my shaft as I moaned her name.

Then all of a sudden she pulled back and turned around. She tried running away, but she couldn't go fast due to the water. I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest, I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. As soon as we locked eyes I slammed my mouth against hers, our lips moving feverishly. I released her hands and she used them both to wrap around my waist, while I trailed my hands along her sides until I reached her boobs. I put my hands on both of her boobs massaging them, she moaned. I released one of them to put my hand one her butt, but someone pushed me away.

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister," _that's angry Jonathan for you, _"I- uh- I-" "He kissed me," Clary piped in, "and then he groped my breasts and butt." she said as innocent as possible while batting her eyes at Jonathan. _Great. Just great. _And then his fist connected with my face.

**heya, you like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, i'm honestly sorry for not updating on time, but I have a shitton of reasons tbh: **

- **I went on a 5 week trip**

- **school has started again and I've already had like 4 french tests, 1 german test, 1 english test and 2 math tests, it's horrible**

- **my lovely exchange student arrived and she'll be staying for 10 months so I had to introduce her to the country**

- **I have so many papers to write it's terrible**

- **I have read like 20 books, and I can't read and write at the same time, you know ****J**

- **I've been also catching up with Game of Thrones**

**I'm honestly sorry. Please don't kill me, I'm quite attached to my life.**

**Oh and you can find me on tumblr as **_Minohomo_**. I love my URL, it's like a combi of Minho (tmr) and no homo, while obviously everyone thinks he's gay.**

**Chapter 3**

_After our little episode that earned me a black eye, I decided to stay away from Clary for a while. Just, you know, for my own safety. It's not like I didn't observe her from a distance. Like, whenever I saw her walking downtown, or when she was hanging out with my sister, I just tended to sneak a look at her, that was, until today._

I was casually walking towards my room, when I heard giggles come from Izzy's room, so naturally I went to take a look. The door was cracked, half open. I looked inside and I couldn't believe my eyes. Clary was standing there – in all her glory. Pulling a dress over her head. Her lace bra and matching thong. I stifled a groan and quickly went into my own room. Taking off my pants and boxers, grabbing my – now hard – shaft and pumping.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK (im sorry i can't find the linebreak button anymore WHERE IS IT?

When I got downstairs that day, Clary was in the kitchen. "Where's Izzy?" I wondered. "She's taking a shower." Clary said, seemingly bored, her mouth full of pancakes. She looked funny, that way, the syrup on her lips. Those kissable lips. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"Why are you looking so smug?" she asked, blinking at me. My smile grew wider, "It's nothing," I said as I approached her, "It's just, there's a little something on your face." I reached out to wipe the syrup off her lips. Well, of course I hadn't thought about the fact that syrup is sticky and that it doesn't really come off easily.

She looked up at me though. Her doe eyes observing my every move. I leaned down a little. Removed my thumb. A little while to go, just a little while. She reached up her tippy toes and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips onto hers.

I hadn't expected her to be so straight forward, but I liked it. My lips felt good on hers, _so damn good_. I opened my mouth a little, forcing my tongue on her lips, licking the syrup off. After I'd done that, I forced her mouth open with my tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance. My hands slid down her body until they reached her perfect, round bum and I squeezed it. She moaned into my mouth, making me hard again. Why, _why_ did she keep on making me so aroused? _Seriously, _it wasn't funny anymore. I pressed her into me, and enjoyed the gasp falling from her lips at feeling how hard I was. I forced her to walk backwards until her back was pressed against the counter. It was then, when I lifted her up, so she could sit on it, her legs wrapping around my waist, my hands, not on her bum anymore, but sliding up and down her legs. Her oh so smooth legs.

What I didn't expect was to be interrupted by a fake cough. At first, I didn't really notice that there was somebody else there, I was just too caught up in kissing Clary that I hadn't realized someone had made an entrance. It wasn't until Clary stopped with kissing me, that I realized we weren't alone. I pulled back and looked at Clary, who was blushing profusely and hid her face in the crook of my neck. I then turned around, to glare at the person who'd interrupted us, expecting it to be Alec or Izzy.

What I didn't expect was little Max being there, looking up at us, eyes all innocent. "What were you guys doing?" my little brother asked.

"Uh, I, we, uhm…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Were you guys having sex?" Max asked bluntly, "What?!" I exclaimed, "How do you know what sex is?"

"Izzy." One word to explain it all. Clary stopped hiding in the crook of my neck, "We weren't having sex, Max." she said, "We were just kissing."

I gave her a quick kiss and said, "How quickly you dismiss our love." before I turned back to Max.

_"__We definitely weren't having sex, Max." _ I said again.

Max turned around, and ran into the hallway. We could hear him yelling "Mom, Dad! Clary and Jace were having sex in the kitchen!"

_the goddamn kid._

**Okay, I'm sorry, it's not that long but bear with me. I haven't really had time and I wrote this while my mom was thinking it was a paper for school okay. Don't forget to Review ****J****and bye guys !**


End file.
